


The Tumblr Crackficlets EPIC Headcanon - Where the Shadows Lie

by darth_stitch



Series: Sherlock BBC - The Tumblr Crackficlets [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Ficcing for Art, M/M, Random Nexus Made Me Do This, Yes I have a Castlevania and Harry Potter crossover hint in here among other things, told y'all imma cracking this universe up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So basically, the truth is, we’re up against ghoulies, ghosties and long-leggedy beasties today instead of megalomaniacal mortal mad geniuses, yes?” John said with his typical air of long-suffering.  “Good Lord, deliver us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tumblr Crackficlets EPIC Headcanon - Where the Shadows Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Artwork found on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12448) by deducemysoul. 



> This was inspired by the lovely piece of fan art created by deducemysoul, which I found [HERE on Tumblr](http://deducemysoul.tumblr.com/post/33011558091/halloweens-for-ghosts-and-monsters-of-course)
> 
> Written 'cos I love **random-nexus**

 

Originally posted on [The Blanket Fort - Darth Stitch on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/33199616344/artficcing)

**The Tumblr Crackficlets Epic Headcanon - Where the Shadows Lie**

“How often have I said to you that when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth?”  Granted, Sherlock had to admit that currently, the Truth was something out of Lovecraft’s worst nightmares but he’d never flinched from it and he wasn’t about to start running from it now. 

Also, it seemed that he was the only thing standing between these…. _Things_ and John and Sherlock would make damn sure that losing John Watson to supernatural horrors was Not. Going. To. Happen.  End of discussion.

“So basically, the truth is, we’re up against ghoulies, ghosties and long-leggedy beasties today instead of megalomaniacal _mortal_ mad geniuses, yes?” John said with his typical air of long-suffering.  “Good Lord, deliver us.” 

“That would be convenient,” Sherlock offered dryly.  “I do, mind you, have a weapon on hand.”  Sherlock _had_ been hoping he wouldn’t have to use the sword forged of blessed steel that he’d picked up during one of his summers staying at his Cousin Adrian’s haunted castle in Romania, but “hoping” and ruefully seeing the high possibilities of Certain Things happening were two entirely different things, in his long experience. 

“Right,” John sighed.  “Good thing I have some blessed silver bullets too.”

“Well, I think I see a werewolf or two in this crowd,” Sherlock pointed out helpfully.

John grinned at him.  “It’s not just for werewolves, you realize.  I’m not too bad with the odd bits of spell casting or two.  Didn’t think I’d ever have to use that again but I’ve kept my hand in.”

“John Hamish Watson,” Sherlock said in absolute wonder and delight.  He took a moment to snog his boyfriend, though it was with regret that he couldn’t take enough time to make sure that the darling man was snogged utterly silly, as was his usual practice. “You, a _spellcaster_?” 

John was a delightful shade of pink after that snog. “Have a few witches in my family - love Aunt Minerva’s blueberry muffins, you know.”  The Army doctor squared his shoulders.  “Now then?”

Sherlock nodded, a feral grin curving his lips.  “After you, love.”  The Enemy and His Minions were not going to know what was going to hit them. 

***

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note the First** : Sherlock’s Cousin Adrian is Adrian Fahrenheights Tepes a.k.a. Alucard.
> 
> **Note the Second:**   John’s Aunt Minerva is Minerva McGonagall.  ‘Nuff said.  :P
> 
> Source: [deducemysoul](http://deducemysoul.tumblr.com/post/33011558091/halloweens-for-ghosts-and-monsters-of-course)


End file.
